


Resist- short

by originalorbit (aprofessorstale)



Series: Resist [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Arrest, F/M, Hitchhiking, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprofessorstale/pseuds/originalorbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Joe have a secret, but thousands more are being created as they try to out run their past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resist- short

This is a scene study I did for my screenwriting class last semester. I'm going to be adapting it into a feature length screenplay so if you like what you see, subscribe to the series for more!


End file.
